Stay With Me
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: Inuyasha went to Kikyo, leaving Kagome in tears. She leaves, hoping to get some peace till she cools down, but now she is forced to go on a date with Hojo. What does Inuyasha do when he finds out? Will the secrets they hide break them apart?
1. Kagome's Sadden Anger

New story. I have been thinking so much on this one, that I had left my others behind. That I feel bad about to all the readers and I am sorry.

_Full summary: Inuyasha went to Kikyo, leaving Kagome in tears and anger. She goes off through the well, hoping her time can relieve her from her heartache. But that bit her in the butt. Now she is forced to go a date, with the one man she doesn't want to be with…Hojo. What happens when Inuyasha catches her with him, and how come they are both hiding something that happens to be tearing them apart? _

_Warning: Rated M for: Violence, Words and Adult Theme. _

'…' _ thoughts_

"…" _ talking_

_OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOO_

'_How could he! Why did he!' _

"That asshole!" Kagome shouted in the hut, throwing stuff in the hut and stuffing things into her yellow backpack. She angrily screamed through her teeth, her head hurting. She stood up quickly, throwing her bag over her shoulder and stomped out of the hut.

Sango and Miroku looked up from their spot, nervous and frighten by her actions. They had never seen her this mad. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder, looking at the adoptive mother of his. He hated to see her this way. He loved the caring and cheering Kagome, not the Kagome that might bite your head off if you step out of place.

Kagome moved pass them, stomping her way into the forest without taking her eyes off the ground. Sango sighed before running after her, tagging behind her. Miroku shook his head, putting his hand onto his forehead.

"This always gives me a headache," he said, hearing Shippo huff.

"The nerve of that...! How could he just run off to that witch when he has Kagome!" asked Shippo, crossing his arms over his small chest. Miroku sighed, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"Sometimes, Shippo, I would like to know," he said, watching both of the girls gone in the forest.

Sango finally caught up with the angry miko, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Kagome jumped at the friendly touch, pausing in her steps. She didn't look up as her bag slid down a little on her arm. Sango watched her breath hard, hissing at her anger.

"Kagome," Sango began, but was cut off once Kagome hugged her. She blinked, watching the girl shuddered and cry as all she can do is pat her back.

"How could he?" Kagome cried out. It wasn't new. This could have happened anytime. Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. She felt weak, unloved whenever he ran off to be with the dead miko.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say," said Sango. She felt useless as her friend, her sister break down before her, looking for comfort. Kagome let go of Sango, wiping her tears away.

"I know, I just thought he would stop," said Kagome, then she let out a sarcastic laugh out, "but I guess I was wrong,"

"Look, go to your time, as I see you are, and get some rest," said Sango, "When Inuyasha gets back, I'll kick his ass if you want me too,"

"Thanks, that would be wonderful, but don't. Although you can tell him he'll be dead if he comes to get me," said Kagome, a small smile on her face. Sango smiled back.

"I will," said Sango

"Thanks again," Kagome said. She straighten her bag back on her shoulder and turned to leave for the well. Sango sighed, watching her leave until she got to the well. Kagome climbed over the rim and waved before jumping into through time.

Sango turned to leave, heading back to the village.

'_When I see Inuyasha, make a note to kill him half way so Kagome can kill him rest of the way'_

Inuyasha watched the dead miko lean against a tree. Her soul collectors floated above in the tree branches. Kikyo sounded like she sighed before opening her eyes to see the han'yo before her.

"So you finally made you choice?" she asked, a tone that was flat with no emotions mixed in. Inuyasha looked away but nodded.

"I have," said Inuyasha

"Then what is it Inuyasha?" the miko asked

"I chose to stay alive," he said, "I can't go to hell with you, and I really don't want to go,"

"Can't? What is stopping you?" Kikyo asked. She saw him go silent, the corner of his eyes telling her everything, "Is it my reincarnation?"

"Her name is Kagome," said Inuyasha, looking back at her, "and yes,"

"So, she has stolen your heart," said Kikyo, not asking a question but making a statement, "I see,"

"See what?" Inuyasha asked

"She has done something that I seem I couldn't," said Kikyo. She moved from the tree and began to walk. Inuyasha blinked, surprised it seem easy.

"…"

"If you are wondering, I will not force you to go. It is not because of your choice and breaking a promise, it is because of Kagome,"

"What about Kagome?"

"To her, she has always been jealous of me because of you. Anytime that I as dieing, she could have watch be finally leave the world again and have you," Kikyo said, "but she didn't. She saved me, even thou I am dead, for you,"

"Me?"

"I guess she knew that you would be heartbroken if I died again," said Kikyo, "No greediness in her, but a pure heart. I had the greed to become a simple woman, but she has no desirers except love, which is a pure greed,"  
"But you said she was…"

"I will go. From now on, we will only see each other for Naraku and if we simple run into one another," said Kikyo, "Got that?"

"Yes," said Inuyasha, "I agree to it,"

"Good. Good-bye Inuyasha," said Kikyo, leaving with her soul collectors into the deeper part of the forest. Inuyasha watched as the glow disappeared. He let a sigh out, turning to go back to the village, to the gang, to Kagome.

Kagome climbed out of the well and was in her time. She looked around the well house, smelling the wood that it was. She smiled before walking to the door, sliding it opened. She closed her eyes tight, the bright sun beating into her eyes. She closed the door behind her, walking as she shaded her eyes. She walked up to her house, taking her shoes off before she entered the front door.

"Mama! I'm back!" she shouted, hearing her voice echoed the halls. She heard no noise, raising an eyebrow. She threw her shoes down, along with her bag, and ran to the kitchen. The room had no one in it, but a yellow paper was on the counter. She walked over to it, taking it up into her hands.

**Kagome, **

**Sorry we could meet you if you get this. Sota and I are with your aunt and uncle over in Osaka. Your grandfather is over at a shrine in Kyoto. We'll be all gone for two weeks. If you need to reach us at any point, call my cell. **

**Love,**

**Mom.**

"Wonderful. I get the house to myself," she said, putting the note down. She put her hands onto her hips, thinking. A bright idea came to her, "I'll go take a bath,"

She hummed her way out and up the stairs, to the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I hoped you like. This is a new story. Yay! _


	2. Sango's Anger and Kagome's Date

Thanks for the reviews that I got. Love ya'll who sent them. Those that have read my other two stories that I haven't updated, sorry for the delay.

_But, I will update one once I have the chapter getting a wonderful beginning. _

_Warning: M for Violence, Adult theme, and language. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Inuyasha headed his way slowly back to the village, letting the wind blow through his silver hair. He was confused, having the feelings that something wasn't right and that it was best to stay at bay. He shook it off, ignoring his bad feelings and kept on walking.

He was close now to the village. The tree, the god tree, was next to him. He stopped and stared at the high branches, huffing. This tree held him for 200 years, neither dead nor alive, but locked in a ever-lasting sleep. The tree haunted his thoughts, knowing that he was in no way able to contact humanity.

But this tree, he had thought it was awful. Somehow it changed. This tree gave him Kagome. Kagome had unlocked him two years ago from here, giving him once again freedom. Kagome, the one girl that now stood at his side, nether afraid of his demon while others are, trying her best to protect him during his human nights, and the one girl who liked him for the way he was. A han'yo.

He made a small smile, closing his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, sniffing the air. How long had he been away? Her scent lingered in the air barely but it was there. He opened his eyes again. Letting a sigh out, he walked away from the tree, heading back to the village. First he'll be different now. Instead of using force and make her pissed off, get the facts first from the people he'll know that should know. Why had Kagome left?

Kagome turned the knobs off, stopping the water from flowing. The hot water seem inviting, calling her. She stripped down, getting into the tub with nothing on. She made a happy sound, letting the water touch her shoulders. She stretched her legs out, the water dripping off of the skin. She grabbed the washcloth beside her and began to wash herself clean.

Her hair was wet from the shoulder down, the top still dried. She washed herself with the bar soap, the suds floating on top of the water. When she was down, she dunk her head down, making the rest of her hair wet. She slowly poured shampoo into her palms, scrubbing it into her hair. She dunked again.

_Why does he do this to me? _Herself asking a question.

_Because he doesn't love you. _Her inner voice replied.

_But I thought all this time he would._

_Bah! If he did, would he still be with that dead clay pot?_

_She is his first love. _

_It doesn't matter. She is still dead._

_You're cruel._

_But I am your inner voice. I am supposed to be since your heart can't be._

_Very funny._

_Am I laughing? Anyway, if he does love you…_

_I get it now. How long should I stay? Do I wait for him to get me?_

_Why? It proves that he still needs you to search for the shards._

_It still allows me to know that I am needed. At least by him. I mean, Kikyo can see them. _

_Do you always want to feel used, needed for something that is more important then you in his eyes? Or do you want to feel **needed** from his heart, needed for love? _

_But…_

_You can wait, or you can go back on your own. _

_I'll…wait till he comes._

_Feh, fine. _

_Now you're like Inuyasha. _

_Duh. Your inner self has updated because of him. _

…_huh?_

_You acted like him inside…because you want him. _

Kagome sighed, dunking again. She came to the surface and got out, reaching for the towel she had folded on the toilet. She dried herself off. She thought. She dried her hair. She thought.

The phone rang.

Inuyasha arrived to Kaede's hut, sniffing the air. He was right. Kagome was no longer there, but the monk, exterminator, the two-tail cat, the old lady, and the little fox. He sighed. He wanted the miko there and talk to her. Or at least see her. He sniffed again.

He smelt tense the monk had, and he felt Sango's angry aura. He flinched. He knew something was about to go down. Why didn't he just stay at the god tree or go to Kagome's time? He thought. He had time, he could dash, run for it back there. But it was too late.

A hand had gripped his front haori, pulling him hard into the hut. He stumbled on his feet, twirling around to see the angry Sango he had sensed. He prayed for saving, hoping at least Kagome to entered in the hut. No luck.

"Inuyasha, explain," Sango angrily commanded, guarding the door. Inuyasha blinked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Explain what?" he asked, leaning against the wall, "You should be explaining why Kagome isn't here,"

"Because you went to the dead miko, you ass!" said Sango, pointing at him. He was beginning to boil.

"Her name is Kikyo. Can't anyone get names right?" said Inuyasha, whispering the last bit out.

"Sango, cool down. Inuyasha, Lady Kagome went home to her era, wanting peace," Miroku said, "and to be away from you for awhile,"

"What have I done?" Inuyasha asked, ready to break something.

"You went to Lady Kikyo," said Miroku

"I know that. I didn't do nothin' except talk, got that!" Inuyasha said. 'what the hell is with everyone and knowing my business!' he thought.

"Talk? About what?" asked Shippo

"Business. Nothing else for ANYONE to worry about. Now," he moved up to Sango, "get out of my way or I'll make you,"

"Don't make me pound you," said Sango, throwing a fist up.

"Get out of my way," Inuyasha growled, showing his fangs. Miroku stood up, grabbing Sango's shoulders and moved her to the side. She blinked, ready to respond. Miroku covered her mouth and shook his head, telling her to say no more. Inuyasha walked out of the hut, hurrying his way to the well.

"What was that for! I wasn't afraid of him!" Sango shouted, stabbing Miroku with her finger. Miroku held his hands out.

"But we don't need to resort in a battle. We need both of you guys to fight Naraku," said Miroku

"But!"

"Now, Sango, come on. Inuyasha can talk to Kagome without us hurting him and terrorizing him. I don't think Kagome would like that much,"

Sango sighed, looking at the path that Inuyasha took towards the well.

"I wonder what Kagome will do?" asked Sango, sighing again.

"Maybe sit him," said Miroku

"Shippo," called Sango, looking at the hut's door. Shippo head popped out, blinking.

"Yes Sango?" he asked, looking up at her. Sango smiled.

"I am going to take a bath. Can you make sure this monk doesn't peep? I'll ask Kilala too,"

"…" Miroku didn't say anything.

"Sure," said Shippo, stepping out of the hut. Kilala followed him out and they both went with Sango to the springs. Miroku stood still, watching them leave. He let a sigh out and went into the hut, stretching and yawning.

Kagome had answered the phone, but forgot how the greet the person who called. She was embarrassed by that fact. She slapped herself on the forehead. The times she was in the Feudal Era messed her up, allowing her to fit into their customs and forget the modern ones.

"Hello?" she said, remembering that this was the best way to go.

"Kagome-chan!" ranged a girly voice, loudly into the ear piece. Kagome held it away, rubbing her ear that was now ringing.

"…Do you have to do that?" Kagome asked. It was one of her best friends.

"Sorry…I didn't know you got back home. I mean, you had Bakaryuushito Disease. God Kagome, what is happening to you?"

Kagome's eye twitched. _Bakaryuushito Disease! What the hell is that! Gramps, you're dead when I get a hold of you!_

"Uh…yeah. I just got back today, and I don't know what is happening to me," Kagome said, laughing slightly.

"Well since you are back, I was wondering. Has Hojo called you?"

"No…why?"

"He has two tickets to a dinner thing he wants to take you too. He has been waiting till you are better,"

"Uhh…"

"Great! I'll call him and he can meet you there! Tonight is a good night!" Her friend hung up the phone.

Kagome starred at the phone before banging her head on the table, hanging up the phone herself. Kagome screamed, wishing this wasn't happening.

"…Why me?" she asked herself. She thought for a while. She really didn't want to go on a date with her friend Hojo. But she did want to leave the house and get out for a bit. She sighed. Hopefully, it will get Inuyasha out of her mind till he comes and gets her. He would come tonight, right?

She stood up and rubbed her forehead, walking back into her room with the towel still wrapped around her. She went to her closet and looked around.

'Maybe this was a good thing' kept ringing in her head, but the thoughts of Inuyasha reaction of her being with another man, that was frightening.

"Well now he'll know how it feels when the person who you care about goes off to another person for love," said Kagome, moving clothes out of the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I hope you guys liked it. Please, pretty please send me reviews with sugar and sweets on a big bowl of your favorite ice cream and a model of Inuyasha on top?_


	3. Before and After The Date

_Thanks for the reviews from the first and second chapters. I love you all. Anyway, I messed up on the year thing Inuyasha was asleep for years. 50 is what I meant, not 200. 200 I around Inuyasha's age, so I got it mixed up. Sorry. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Inuyasha huffed as he walk on towards the well. He was pissed, having people bury their noses into his busy. He growled, clawing at a tree bare as he walked by it.

'_Fuck this shit. I didn't do noting and I get yelled out by that bitch. Damnit. Kagome, I don't know what goes through your head, but when I find out why you left, you better come back,' _

He stared at the well's rim. What happens if Kagome doesn't want to come back? I mean, they still have the find the Jewel shards and bet Naraku, but she has a choice.

He leaned on it, pouting as he looked down in the depth of the darkened well. He thought for a bit. How long ago did she go? It was dusk already. He left to Kikyo late in the afternoon, so how long was she in her own time? Was she crying at home? Was she thinking of him? Was she thinking of how cruel he was to her feelings?

"But I fucking didn't do anything!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the ground by him. He looked at his fist, the grass tips in his fingers. He looked sadly at it, leaning his back against the well. He pulled the grass out, his head falling back onto the rim as he looked at the sky, "What did I do wrong to you Kagome?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Kagome was in front of the restaurant, checking her wrist watch. She was going to make this date quick. She felt wrong doing so, hoping Inuyasha wasn't there waiting for her in her room. She began to tap her foot, biting her lower lip. She was wearing her hair back in a clip, loosely where the sides fell by her ears. She had no blush on her face, nothing except a panic expression.

Her outfit was a black dress that ending above her knees and a light white sweater around her shoulders. She was wearing low sandals, just incase she wanted to run from this whole thing.

"Higurashi!" ranged a voice. She twitched to the sound, knowing who it was. She looked up, placing a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Hojo-kun," she greeted, frowning a bit. Hojo came up to her, smiling.

"I'm so glad you are better. I was worried and then when one of the girls called, saying that you would go a date with me, I was surprised. I'm also glad that you made it to this one," said Hojo

"...Me too Hojo…but you know I have been busy too with other stuff,"

"Don't I know. So are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"…Uh…I really don't know. You see my family is out of town so I was going to grab a ticket and fly down there," Kagome lied.

"Oh…why don't you stay around? I mean you have missed much of school,"

"Well…I might just quit school…" she whispered.

"Quit! Why!" he looked shocked.

"I don't have time to catch up with school. What's the problem?" Kagome asked. She had an idea. Maybe just talking to him will get him to go away.

"You are not a quitter! Come to school tomorrow, and after I'll help you catch up," said Hojo

"That's nice of you Hojo but…"

"Great! Come on, dinner awaits!" said Hojo, grabbing her arm. She was dragged into the restaurant, cursing at her broken plan.

Inuyasha looked around the house, finding it empty and dark. He blinked, wondering where Kagome have gone too. Her scent was still here and some of it was fresh, so she couldn't have gone back through the well right?

He left the house, putting a baseball cap over his ears. He looked around, staring down upon the city of lights. He pouted. He had to find Kagome and fix things, but he hated going into the noisy city. He nodded slightly and jumped onto the sidewalk, joining a nightly crowd. He sniffed the air. Hopefully he would find her fast and leave here.

Kagome barely touched her food, letting Hojo ram on and on about stuff. Her chin rested on her hand, herself sinking into the sit. She yawned and looked at her wrist watch. It was eight o'clock, and time she wanted to be home. She began to stand, pushing her plate back.

"Where are you going?" asked Hojo, standing up. Kagome smiled again.

"Home. I am getting tired and I want to go to bed," said Kagome

"Oh, okay," said Hojo. He walked to the door, taking her hand. She sighed. This was not what she wanted to do. Him to lead her out the door. She felt that it was Inuyasha's job. After all, she always liked watching his ears and his silver hair sway on his red haori.

"Hojo…I need to tell you something," said Kagome, grabbing onto a pole. Hojo stopped pulling, letting her hand fall to the side.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Kagome frowned.

"Listen to me Hojo, and good. I am tired of everyone taking control of me and forcing me into something I don't want to do, got that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak, "Don't say anything. I have been trying to be nice to you, but all those times I was supposed to be on a date with you, I didn't want. I was with another guy," she said

"…"

"and I am tired of cheating on you both. I am sorry, I don't love you Hojo, so please leave me be. We can still be friends but not couples," she said

"Why haven't you said this before?" Hojo asked

"…I never had a chance," said Kagome

"Alright. Well it was nice going on a date with you and I am sorry you didn't enjoy it very much. See you later then," said Hojo, taking her hand. He kissed the top of her hand, bowing slightly before her. She blushed somewhat, knowing this is the same thing Koga had done sometime ago. Hojo left, waving a hand as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Kagome…" said hurtful and angry voice. Kagome's eyes went wide as she turned around, meeting up with the han'yo.

"Inuyasha…it isn't what you think," said Kagome, her nerves reaching to the top of the roof. She was afraid, not of him but of what he had seen and what he thought of it.

"How could you?" he asked, his lip twitching.

"How could I what?"

"Go with another man."

"What?"

"You…"

"Inuyasha I can do what ever I want. What about you with Kikyo?"

"That is none of your business but mine,"

"Then that was mine and not yours,"

"Fine, then since you have a guy here for you, why don't you stay here then,"

"…What?" Kagome said out, blinking. Her chest was hurting. He didn't want her to come back.

"Since you and I can't agree on stuff now, don't come back," he said, "I guess we have better lives separated the together," he whispered to himself. His heart was ripping out as his demon side roared with anger. How could she? Why would she?  
"Inuyasha…" she cried out, tears beginning to tear from her eyes. She reached for him, but he turned around and ran off, gone in a flash of red. Her hand fell to her side but she screamed Taxi out loud.

_I have to get to him! _Kagome thought

_Why did she do that? I thought she wanted me…my heart…it hurts._ Inuyasha thought

_I need him to understand. I didn't plan for Hojo to kiss my hand. He didn't act this way when Koga did it…well he got ready to kill him._ Kagome thought

_I wish I could have killed that weak human bastard. _Inuyasha thought

_Inuyasha, please! Let me explain to you. Please! _Kagome thought

_I thought I had feelings for her. _Inuyasha thought

_I need to tell him I have feelings for him. _Kagome thought

_Feh…I guess I still do. _Inuyasha thought

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome…_

_I love you._

_I love you. _

_**In the dead of the night,**_

_**A love was torn**_

_**But thus neither one knew **_

_**Of the others heart.**_

_**At dawn's light**_

_**The love stays apart**_

_**As they both heal **_

_**From the dusk's height.**_

_**The crowds rolls pass them**_

_**Ignoring the tears in their eyes**_

_**As they stood apart**_

_**From arms reach. **_

_**Their hearts called**_

_**But their feet stay**_

_**And the other ran forth**_

_**As the other was left behind to catch.**_

_**The soul's spirit dies in their wake.**_

_**The body breaks down in their ache.**_

_**The hearts to mend**_

**_The love to tend_**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Thank you again. Please review this chapter!_


	4. Time To Leave For The Hunt of Naraku

_Whee! I am updating faster then I thought! _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Inuyasha jumped through the well, leaving Kagome's time. He was hurt, but it was just his heart. He ran off away from the well, away from the village, and away from everything.

Kagome ran inside her house, throwing everything on the ground. She sniffed loudly, heading up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Two days later…**

Kagome climb through the well, throwing her bag over the rim. She groaned as she crawled up, finally touching the grass at her feet. She picked her bag up and threw it over her shoulders. She sighed, smelling the sweet air. She walked through the forest and on the path, heading back to the village.

She wasn't greeted by the han'yo she wanted to see, but the little fox demon that always was there.

"Kagome!" shouted his little voice, Shippo pounce into her arms. He hugged her neck and buried his face into her shoulder. Kagome giggled, putting her bag down on the ground and gave Shippo a big hug.  
"It's good to see you Shippo," Kagome said, looking down. Shippo smiled back.

"I thought you would never come back," he said. She blinked but smiled.

"Never come back? Shippo, I'll always come back to my favorite kid," she said

Shippo smiled.

"So…" Shippo began to play with his fingers. Kagome giggled.

"In the front pocket," she said, putting him on the ground. Shippo 'yay'ed as he began to dig in the bag.  
Kagome smiled before walking pass him. She went into the hut, greeting her other friends.

"Hi Miroku, Hi Sango," said Kagome, standing by the door. Miroku looked up and smiled. Sango ran up to her and hugged her.

"Kagome, I thought you were gone forever!" she said, looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled small.

"Did everyone think I would never come back?" she asked, "I have family here to see and also we are still searching for the shards and Naraku,"

"I know, sorry," said Sango

"So'kay. So how have things been?" Kagome asked

"Not too well. We have no news of Naraku's surroundings and Inuyasha has been acting weird," said Miroku

"Oh…well I'm sure if we head out we can fine news of Naraku," said Kagome

"Yeah you're right. We were waiting for you to come," said Sango

"Okay, so when are we going to leave?" asked Kagome

"Today," said a voice from behind the door. Inuyasha had entered the hut, passing Kagome to the other end of the hut.

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku

"Yes, now come on," said Inuyasha, picking up another bag. He walked out of the hut, not once looking at them. Kagome looked down at the ground, taking a breath when he was gone. Sango and Miroku sighed, catching her attention.

"What?" Kagome asked

"He has been that way for two days now. He hasn't eaten nor was ever around us," said Miroku

"and if he was, he would say much or look into our eyes," said Sango

"I wonder what happened?" asked Miroku

"…" said Kagome

"Will you lazy asses hurry up and get out here!" shouted the han'yo. All three flinched at he voice before heading out of the hut. Kilala was waiting for them in her big form. Kagome picked up her bag and threw it on her shoulders. She walked towards Kilala and scratched her fur.

"Alright, we are heading out," said Miroku, raising an eyebrow at Kagome. Sango paused to see her friend by cat instead of being near Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you ride with Sango and Miroku on Kilala," said Inuyasha. He didn't look up at Kagome but bent down for her to get on. Kagome wanted too but knew it might not be good thing now. She looked over at Miroku.

"Miroku, would be alright if I ride with Sango?" she asked, begging Miroku. Miroku blinked but nodded, moving away from Kilala.

"Sure Kagome," he said, watching Kagome bow slightly and hopped on Kilala's back. Shippo bounced into her arms, looking worriedly at her. Inuyasha blinked before standing back up straight, looking away from everyone. Sango sighed before asking Kilala to leave the ground. The two-tail cat did so.

The day was quiet as no one really talked. Shippo had small conversations with Kagome, trying to cheer her up. Sango was joking with Kagome, hoping to see a true smile on her friend's face. Inuyasha was tagging behind, Miroku by him as they walked fast.

"Inuyasha, something is going on that is disturbing me," said Miroku

"It's none of your business you nosey bastard," said Inuyasha

"Harsh Inuyasha, I just said something calm and a statement and you go out on me," said Miroku, "I'm not the one that somehow Kagome is avoiding,"

"Shut up monk," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked sideways, but the corner of his eyes watched Kagome.

"Fine, I won't ask no more. Although, you better find out for yourself and fix it or I will make sure you do so," said Miroku

"Feh…"

Night fell upon the travelers, spreading their tiredness into their eyes. Kagome lad out her sleeping bag under a tree, cuddling into it along with Shippo at her side. She buried her face into the pillow, wanting sleep to touch her.

Sango was asleep beside her on a mat with a blanket over her. Miroku was asleep against a tree, snoring slightly as he leaned forth with his staff resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha was asleep in the trees, his sword across his chest. He looked up at the night sky, watching a shooting star sweep the sky.

He was listening to everyone's light snores as they slept through the night. But one was missing. He could tell who it was, feeling an urge to jump down and talk. He heard Kagome groan, her sleeping bag rustling as she move. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, watching as she was sitting up. Kagome stretched, rubbing her eyes. She was talking to herself silently, her legs moving as she stood up. She tip toed towards the tree, watching Shippo roll on the sleeping bag. She stretched again, her shirt lifting up slightly to reveal her stomach. He blushed and looked away.

"Kagome…is everything alright?" asked a tired voice. Sango looked at her friend from her lying position, stretching on the mat. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Fine," she whispered, "I can't sleep thou so I thought of going for a small walk,"

"Do you want me to come?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head.

"No…you sleep," said Kagome, "I'll be back soon,"  
"Okay…" said Sango, going back to sleep. Kagome shook her head as she began to walk into the forest, bare footed.

Inuyasha listened to their slightly weird conversation as he stood up from the branch and ran after her.

Kagome was sitting on the cold ground, stretching her legs out. She leaned back, looking up at the sky. She smiled sadly.

Inuyasha was behind her, leaning against a tree as he watched her. He wanted to sneak up and wrap her in his arms as he sat her in his lap, but knew it wasn't wise. He just watched her.

"Stupid…" Kagome said, catching Inuyasha by surprise. He raised an eyebrow, "…You knew going on that date was a bad thing…you knew it was wrong. But you still did it anyways. Stupid…"

"…" Inuyasha just listen to her conversation.

"You planned to wait till he came to get you, yet you left on a damn date. You had to hurt him…" said Kagome, "…You had to hurt the one man you really loved as your first love,"

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, then the scent of salty tears beamed the air. He walked slightly towards her, quiet thou.

"I was stupid at not just staying here till he returned from Kikyo…" said Kagome

"Would you stop saying you are stupid?" asked Inuyasha, calmly and soft. She jumped and slightly looked up at him, tears glittering on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't know you were behind me…" she said, wiping the tears away. Inuyasha kneeled down looked at her.

"Then you need to stop sneaking off in the night," said Inuyasha, "Did you forget that there are demons out here?"

"But I know that you are always there to protect me…" said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"Yeah…I have a question for you…"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you ride on my back before?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down at the ground.

"I thought maybe it would be better if I rode with Sango since you were still mad at me,"

"How did you know?"

"I made a guess. Look, Inuyasha, I'm…"

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome blinked, watching him look at the ground.

"Why are you sorry? I should be…the one sorry,"

"I'm sorry I hurt you when I went to Kikyo. I went there to talk to her and that was it," said Inuyasha

"No, I am sorry I went out with another guy. I'll tell you this…I didn't like it one bit,"

"Why not?"

"Because my heart was stolen already,"

"Who stole your heart?"

"…You…" said Kagome, blushing. Inuyasha blushed, moving his hands to be under her chin. He brought her face towards her, making her face him. The tears had stopped.

"Hah…that was the same thing I told Kikyo," said Inuyasha, "and that you were the one who stole mine,"

Kagome smiled, putting her hand onto his cheek. He made a small smile, wiping what ever tears lingered her cheeks. She moved into his touch, running her thumb over his cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began

"We should head back before Sango notice," said Inuyasha. He looked away then back towards her eyes.

"…" was all Kagome could say. She began to stand up, but arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She blinked, now sitting in his lap. He buried his nose into her hair, taking in her scent.

"But I don't want to go back," he whispered hotly into her ears, making her blush. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, her nose touching his. He slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips onto his, softly yet with hard passion. She moaned at the touch he gave her, deepening it as best as she could as she kissed him back. He nipped at her lower lip, moving his tongue around her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore around. He did so, running over her teeth to the roof of her mouth. She began to play with his tongue, giggling as he tickled her inner lips.

The released for air, looking into one another's eyes. She licked the tip of his nose, running her fingers in his silver mane. He fell back, having her on top of him as her rubbed her back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sorry for cliffs and for the rush and going so fast after the whole fight thing. We will get back to that later. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews. I did start typing this after I had updated the last chapter. XD_

_I will update as fast as I can, so please if you would, leave reviews for me. The weekends are up around here so I wouldn't have time to update. I know…it is weird. But I hate when my parents and sister can read over my shoulders. _

_Thanks again!_


	5. Big Family

**Here is your updated chapter! sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg wait. **

**School is out but I have to go to summer school. **

**Anyway, here's your chapter.**

**Inuyasha is not mine. Wish but it isn't.**

He watched her sleep on top of him, wrapped by his haori. She would look good in red. Or so he thought.

She was peacefully asleep, her breathing being at a steady yet calming breath told him so. She was cuddled close to his chest, her small, gentle hands tightly holding onto his haori as thou she thought he would disappear from her. Her raven hair laid over his arm, touching the ground slightly. Her bangs laid over her forehead, touching her eyebrows. Her legs were wrapped around by his as he protected her.

He couldn't believe what had happened last night. He finally kissed his Kagome. He grinned at that.

His Kagome. Now he can say it out in public.

My Kagome. He thought, looking at her sleeping face. She had her sweet, rounded lips partly opened, her breath sliding gently out. Her peachy skin looked and felt soft.

His ears twitched as a light breeze swept over them both. He felt her suddened as she cuddled close to him. She mumbled or was it a whimper? He just wrapped his arms around her tighter, making his haori sleeves cover her legs. Instead he had his legs around her tighter, his hakama protecting her bared skin.

"Mhmm...Inuyasha?" she whispered, her head lifted slightly. He watched her open her brown, tired eyes as she looked over at him. She gave him a smile before yawning.

"Morning," he said softly, not releasing his hold on her. She smiled again, sliding across his body up to his face. He had her lips on his. She smiled on his lips, kissing him again.

"Morning," she whispered, her hand snaking its way to his dog ears. She began to rub the soft fur of it, finally hearing him moan deeply.

Inuyasha rolled over, having her underneath him. She smiled. He kissed her deeply, his hands rubbing her back. She arched slightly, kissing him back. He smiled.

"Aren't you the morning person," he said, resting his forehead on hers. She snorted with a smile on her face.

"I am only a morning person with you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Feh," he said, kissing her lips again. She giggled.

He wanted to stay like this forever with her. She was so beautiful underneath him as he covered her from the morning breeze and sun rise.

She touched his nose with her index finger, making him blink.

"Come on, lets head back before we get company later on," she said, rubbing his nose. He sniffed and sneezed as he sat up, dragging her with him. She blinked as he sneezed again, but happy it was away from her.

"Don't do that," he said, rubbing his nose lightly. She hugged him.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would do that,"

"Feh," he hugged her back, soon standing up with her in bridal style way in his arms. She hugged his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He jumped from the clearing into the forest as they headed back to the campsite.

"Hurry up!" shouted Inuyasha, walking ahead of everbody. Everyone frowned as they followed, not once picking up their speed.

"Miroku, why did you have to go piss off Inuyasha?" asked Sango, glaring at Miroku. Miroku flinched, sticking his hands out in front of him.

"Come now, it isn't all my fault!" he said, pointing at Shippo, "He did it too!"

"Miroku! Don't blame Shippo! He is just a child!" shouted Kagome, hugging Shippo. Shippo stuck his tongue out, "and he isn't the one that had to spread perverted stuff at Inuyasha!"

"I was just teasing you guys! I mean you guys were gone from night to morning!" Miroku said, looking over at Kagome. She blushed.

"Nothing like that happened!" she said, "I just went for a walk, Inuyasha followed, and then I fell asleep,"

"On him," Miroku said, watching her blush red, "and you say nothing happened when clearly something did happen,"

"Urgh! You-you!" Kagome wanted to choke him but instead put Shippo down and ran to Inuyasha. Miroku grinned, soon having Shippo on his shoulder.

"Embrassed her too much?" asked Miroku, looking over at Shippo then to Sango. Sango glared at him.

"You pervert," was all Sango said until she crossed her arms and walked ahead.

"Sometimes I wish I could just choke Miroku," said Kagome, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I could do that all the time," he said, looking down at her. She smiled.

"I guess that is what I get for having an older brother," she said, sighing.

"Older brother?" Inuyasha asked, "Do you have one?"

"Oh no, not blood but like friend that is like a brother to you," she said

"Oh,"

"Miroku is like that to me, an older brother. Sango is like a sister to me, and Shippo is like my own son," said Kagome

Inuyasha blinked but grinned.

"Big family eh?" he said

"and it just got bigger," she said

"Feh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I have you now," she said, smiling brightly at him. He blushed lightly as he scratched his nose.

**Yes I know it is short but I wanted to update soon and to help with another story that is going to go up today. Bye for now!**


End file.
